


Baby, Won't You Stay

by taegyungie



Series: You Don't Have To Rush [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baekhyun is soft and Yixing likes him, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, anyway, which like... i don't blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 05:50:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10984677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taegyungie/pseuds/taegyungie
Summary: If Yixing had any sort of final say on the matter, Baekhyun would never leave. He looks good, in Yixing’s doorway, Yixing’s bed, Yixing’s shirt. He could probably look at him all day. Maybe touch him, too.





	Baby, Won't You Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So I, uh, haven't written a quick pwp in a long time so I jotted this bad boy up this afternoon. It's kinda refreshing, since I put so much weight and importance on these long, dramatic fics that I've been writing lately. Feels good to get something done in less than a day.
> 
> It's kinda loosely based off toothbrush by dnce?? Basically just the concept of being More than just fuck buddies ya know.
> 
> Anyway enjoy !!!!!

**__** __

It’s extremely warm under the sheets. The sun is bright and unabashed, warming the entire room, coating every surface, every fibre in the blankets, with iridescence. Especially with two bodies beneath the cotton, it’s warm, almost suffocatingly so.

 

Yixing doesn't mind. He’ll struggle to breathe through thick, hot air, as long as it means Baekhyun’s skin stays pressed against his, giggling as he pulls the sheets over their heads and presses his face right up into Yixing’s, so close he has to cross his eyes to see him.

 

“Morning,” he breathes, stinking of stale breath from the few drinks the night before. 

 

Yixing doesn't mind. Not when he’s waking up to sunshine in the window and sunshine between the sheets. He kisses, languidly, hungrily, rather than responding. Baekhyun hums, an endless source of noise. 

 

This is morning number three. How Yixing always manages to end up waking up next to a certain Byun Baekhyun, he’ll never know. Something about those flirty smiles and bright eyes weaving through the crowd at any party, any bar, anywhere. Yixing just cannot resist him.

 

“I should probably head out,” Baekhyun whispers, and Yixing opens his eyes to discover he’d closed them, and that Baekhyun is still just as close.

 

Yixing hums, maybe grunts, a little sad about it but too sleepy to say as much. Baekhyun slides away, taking his warmth with him, making Yixing pout. It’s more comfortable without Baekhyun’s body heat, sure, but he’d rather melt than go without it. 

 

He rolls over, watching as Baekhyun finds his underwear from where they'd been discarded on the floor the night before, sliding them up his legs and over his hips, and Yixing grieves the loss of exposed skin. “Is it alright if I shower before I go?” Baekhyun asks as he pulls the nearest t-shirt over his head. It’s Yixing’s, much to the elder’s delight. 

 

“Sure,” Yixing says, a bit distracted by the way Baekhyun looks in his favourite, overworn shirt. 

 

Baekhyun opens the bedroom door, turning back to give Yixing a cheeky smile. Yixing just admires him, his exposed legs and his hair so wild and soft. Just like the rest of him. It’s so cute, the way it sticks up at all angles from the sex and the sleep, and Yixing really wants to bury his face in it.

 

“Wanna join me?” Baekhyun is asking, but Yixing ignores him.

 

“Don't go,” Yixing says, instead. Baekhyun blinks, drops his hand from the doorknob, cocks his head to the side and Yixing’s chest constricts at the sight of him. So soft, so kissable, so inescapably irresistible. 

 

“You want me to stay?” Baekhyun asks, sly little smirk tugging just a corner of his lips up. Yixing watches the movement, lets his eyes wander down the rest of his silhouette, back up to his face. His smirk has expanded into a smile. Somewhat gentle, mostly dangerous. 

 

“Do you really have anywhere better to be?” Yixing challenges, because he knows the answer. 

 

“How long do you want me to stay?” Baekhyun asks, always quick on his feet.

 

Yixing lets himself smile, sinks further into his pillow and sighs. “As long as you’d like.”

 

If Yixing had any sort of final say on the matter, Baekhyun would never leave. He looks good, in Yixing’s doorway, Yixing’s bed, Yixing’s shirt. He could probably look at him all day. Maybe touch him, too.

 

Baekhyun remains standing in the doorway, sizing Yixing up. It goes unsaid, but it’s something they both understand. That this is so much more than an invitation to stay for the day. It’s something like a confession. An invitation for Baekhyun to become something a little more important, monumental, permanent in Yixing’s life.

 

Because, really, it isn't just sex. Sure, they seek each other out at parties and find a way into one of their beds without fail. But, truly, Baekhyun is good company, and Yixing adores him, with all his boisterous energy and limitless charm. 

 

And, despite his loud mouth and playful personality, Baekhyun is perceptive, and Baekhyun is smart. And Yixing is certain that his feelings are completely readable on his face. And he doesn't mind being read, wide open to the middle of the book where the spine falls open naturally, by a certain Byun Baekhyun.

 

“Yeah,” Baekhyun says, a bit slowly. “Yeah, I’ll stay.”

 

Yixing feels his stomach twist at those words. Because despite all his subtlety and his wandering mind, Yixing is perceptive, and Yixing is smart. And he knows that by agreeing to spending the day, Baekhyun is agreeing to stick around for a while. Maybe dinner dates and movie nights and meeting the family at Christmas. And maybe Yixing is getting ahead of himself, but he can't help but acknowledge the way Baekhyun seems to fit so perfectly, wherever it may be in Yixing’s life. In his doorway, in his bed, in his shirt. 

 

“So, are you coming for that shower, or not?” Baekhyun asks with a quirk of his brow.

 

“Showers can wait. Come back to bed.”

 

Yixing doesn't have to ask twice. Baekhyun, immediately, is kicking the door closed again and practically hopping back over to the bed. Except, instead of sliding back in on his side, he plops himself atop Yixing over the blankets and places his hands on either side of the latter’s head. He gazes down at him, playfully, teasingly, positively glowing.

 

“It’s basically  _ noon,  _ Yixing. I think it’s time to get out of bed.”

 

Yixing hums, smiles, brings his hands up to dip under the hem of his shirt and against Baekhyun’s skin. “I don't plan on  _ sleeping,  _ you know.”

 

“Oh?” Baekhyun smirks, diving down to connect his mouth to Yixing’s jaw. “Well, what did you have in mind?” His mouth wanders, under Yixing’s ear, down his neck, the hollow at the bottom of his throat. “Enlighten me.”

 

Yixing hums, thinking, letting his mind wander to all the things he could think of doing right now. Sucking Baekhyun off, or kissing and grinding until they both grow dizzy, or fingering Baekhyun until he’s begging to be fucked. But, amongst all the filthy, degraded chaos in his mind, Yixing comes to a conclusion.

 

“You bottomed last night,” he says, and Baekhyun sighs against his collarbone, as if the memory is so dreamy and beautiful. Yixing can’t say he disagrees. “So, I guess it’s your turn to fuck me.”

 

Baekhyun hums, mouthing back up, up, along the column of Yixing’s throat, the cut of his jaw, across his cheek, and finally against his lips. Yixing kisses back, fervent, feverish, desperately clinging to Baekhyun's petite waist under the shirt. He’s so warm, always warm, and Yixing soaks in it. 

 

“Sounds like a good idea, to me,” Baekhyun says, mouth still pressed to Yixing’s. He separates himself, then, grabbing the hem of his shirt. He starts to peel it off but Yixing stops him, hands pressing the fabric to Baekhyun’s waist.

 

“Leave this on,” he breathes. Baekhyun smirks. Yixing doesn't like the smug, all-knowing expression on his face so he slides a hand down, cupping Baekhyun’s bulge through his briefs. He basks in the way Baekhyun's facade falters, his head tipping forward and a low groan pushing past his lips. “These can come off, though.”

 

Baekhyun must agree, because he’s quickly shedding himself of them, struggling to wiggle them down his legs from where he kneels over Yixing. The minute they're pulled free from his ankles, Yixing reaches for him, taking his hardening member into his hand and slowly stroking. 

 

Baek hisses, tenses up, shoots Yixing a glare. “Careful, there,” he says. “I totally had a dream about you fucking my throat last night, so now i'm all sensitive.”

 

Yixing’s eyebrows leap up at those words. “Oh, that sounds fun!”

 

“Maybe later, I wanna fuck you, now.”

 

“Whatever you say, your majesty.”

 

“Oh, yes, keep calling me royal, I’m getting there.”

 

Yixing rolls his eyes, tangling fingers into the hair at the base of Baekhyun’s skull and pulls him down for a kiss. “You think you're so funny.”

 

“You think I’m -  _ ahhh fuck,”  _ Baekhyun breaks off into a moan as Yixing twists his hand on the upstroke, “you think I’m hilarious.”

 

“ _ I think  _ you're sexy,” Yixing says, working with Baekhyun to push the blankets down, that preposterous barrier between their bodies. “So, are you ever gonna fuck me, or…?”

 

Baekhyun smiles into his next kiss, skin to skin, his hips against Yixing’s, his elbows digging into the pillow by Yixing’s head. “Look who’s suddenly so impatient,” he teases, Yixing scoffs. “You really want my dick that bad, huh?”

 

Yixing groans, pouts, despite the fact that he’s preoccupied kissing Baekhyun with purpose. “You drive me nuts, most of the time.”

 

“It’s a good thing,” Baekhyun replies easily. He rocks their hips together, grinning at the way Yixing moans and sighs, before rolling off him to dig around for supplies. 

 

When Baekhyun returns, he’s smiling with that funny twinkle in his eye at the way Yixing lies there, waiting, his knees spread and his cheeks flushed. Yixing stares back, holding his gaze, hoping Baekhyun hears all the thoughts stirring in his mind. Thoughts about how good this is, how well they work, and how much he wants him, all of him, every last drop of his being. 

 

“You said I can stay as long as I want, right?” Baekhyun asks with a cocked brow, squeezing lube out onto his fingers. Yixing hums, nods. Baekhyun smirks. “So, if I wanted, I could prolong this for hours, days, just to keep you here,” he teases Yixing’s entrance with gentle touches, earning a whine and a squirm, “like this?”

 

“You and I both know you don't have the patience for that,” Yixing replies, despite his breathlessness. For someone making a comment about someone else's impatience, he’s sure getting impatient. “But, staying for days, I like the sound of that.”

 

Yixing’s back arches at the breech of Baekhyun’s first finger. Yixing sighs, however, at the way a sort of softness swims in Baekhyun’s irises. His gaze is searing, Yixing’s skin already aflame from the pleasure soaring through him, but blazes further and deeper with Baekhyun’s eyes on him, studying him, as he squirms under Baekhyun’s touch. 

 

“You're beautiful,” Baekhyun whispers, along with the addition of a second finger. Yixing only moans.

 

Baekhyun’s fingers are pretty, agile, dexterous. Skilled as they stroke and prod along his walls. He’s quickly finding what he’s been clearly searching for, Yixing’s back arching as his stomach twists and his toes curl. Baekhyun moans, breathless, so worked up just watching Yixing like this. Yixing is dizzy, delirious, disoriented, moaning softly at the tail end of every breath. Baekhyun, Yixing thinks, is the best fuck he’s ever had. And he knows it's because they just  _ work. _

 

Finger number three and Yixing shudders. His groan is low, melodic, and he has no control over any bit of himself, his fingers pulling at the sheets, his lips falling open around moans, his eyes fluttering closed and head tilting back, all without prompt. Not from Yixing’s flooded, foggy mind, at least. He’s entirely under Baekhyun's control. His fingertips pulling at all of Yixing’s strings and making him dance.

 

“Ready,” Yixing says before he notices. “I’m ready.”

 

Baekhyun blinks, looks up from where he was watching his fingers move in and out of Yixing’s body. “Oh, right,” he says, giggles. “I got kinda distracted there.”

 

Yixing blushes. He’s used to some attention from others, sure, but something about being under Baekhyun’s admiration… it’s dizzying. 

 

Baekhyun frees his fingers and Yixing has never felt less complete. He waits, impatient, as Baekhyun opens the condom packet and rolls it on, not even aware that he’s licking at his lips, staring.

 

There’s a chuckle, which Yixing realizes is from Baekhyun, as the younger crawls over him, dipping down to kiss Yixing soundly on the mouth. “Hungry?” He teases, and Yixing reaches around to slap his ass in retaliation. They share a giggle, until they're kissing again, and Baekhyun asks, voice deliciously low, “how do you want me?”

 

“Like this,” Yixing says without hesitation. “Wanna keep kissing you.”

 

Despite the haze fragmenting Yixing’s thoughts, he sees the cheekiness in Baekhyun’s smile as he reaches between their bodies, guiding the head of his dick to Yixing’s hole. “You're cute, sometimes,” Baekhyun says, pushing at Yixing’s entrance, yanking every breath from Yixing’s lungs. Yixing wraps his legs around Baekhyun's waist, thighs comfortable atop the younger’s wide hips, and swallows Baekhyun's smile as they meet again for an honest, dynamic kiss.

 

They both moan, groan, grip onto each other as Baekhyun sinks in. Yixing thinks he’s never seen anything more beautiful, Baekhyun’s face slack with pleasure, his hair still a mess, his neck flushed pink from where it peeks out from beneath Yixing’s favourite shirt. And his eyes, his deep, dark irises gazing back at Yixing, like he’s doing everything with purpose, with conviction. Yixing is nothing but a puddle on the floor. 

 

Baekhyun takes it slow. He burrows into the crook of Yixing’s neck and shoulder, he breathes the older boy in and with every touch, every rock of his hips, earns sound after sound from Yixing’s mouth. Yixing is shameless, letting himself lie there, wide open, taking Baekhyun for all he is, moaning around every breath, hands hot on Baekhyun’s back, under the fabric of the shirt. He could do this forever, he thinks. And not just the sex. But Baekhyun, in general, Baekhyun’s warmth and Baekhyun’s company and Baekhyun's lips against his skin.

 

“Come on, baby,” Yixing breathes, digging his nails into Baek’s flesh, “fuck me like you mean it.”

 

Baekhyun moans, pushing up on his elbows to connect his mouth to Yixing’s again. It’s filthy and it’s messy, their tongues and their teeth clashing. Baek quickens his pace, deepens his strokes, sends Yixing into a whirlwind of white pleasure. He cries into Baekhyun’s mouth, feeling himself rushing closer and closer to his peak. 

 

With wandering hands, Baekhyun adjusts the angle so he’s railing right into where Yixing feels it most, over and over. It’s too much, his head spinning, his skin tingling, his mouth just open and unresponsive around his moans as Baekhyun continues to kiss him. Pretty, hot hands on Yixing's skin, holding his thigh up over a pair of hips, tugging gently at his hair. Yixing feels too much at once, his lips going numb with bruises, his entire body engulfed in flames. Searing heat at every nerve ending, yet unbelievable softness blossoming somewhere deep in his chest. 

 

“Pl-please,” Yixing whimpers, unsure what he’s asking for. 

 

“My brother’s birthday’s coming up,” Baekhyun says, voice broken around heavy breaths and quiet moans. “You should come with me.”

 

Yixing moans his reply. He’s so close, so close.

 

“And m-my office is having a going away party for some guy that’s moving and -  _ fuck  _ \- and I could pick you up-”

 

“Baekhyun,” Yixing says, pulling Baek down into a desperate kiss, in some attempt to shut him up. It works, soon earning just a low groan that buzzes Baekhyun's lips against his. He pulls back, just enough to say, “touch me.”

 

A hand drops from Yixing’s thigh to Yixing’s length. He hisses at the contact, as it’s gone mostly neglected, and he can't  _ believe  _ how hard he is. It doesn't take long, just a few quick, erratic pumps, and Yixing is spilling over, sighing against Baekhyun’s mouth, his entire body tensing up, before his joints all release. Sated, blissed out. 

 

“Oh my  _ god,” _ Baekhyun groans, his brows pinched and his voice shaking. He’s so almost there, Yixing can tell, so he squeezes around him, determined to milk him of everything he can offer. “Y-y-”

 

Before he can finish, he’s collapsing back into the crook of Yixing’s neck, groaning long and broken into the skin. His hips grind filthily, hip bones against the swell of Yixing’s ass. Yixing sighs, eyes slipping shut, waiting for Baekhyun to return to earth.

 

It’s extremely warm in Yixing’s bed. With the sun shining bright and unabashed, warming the entire room, coating every surface, every fibre in the blankets, with iridescence. Especially with two bodies tangled up together, it’s warm, almost suffocatingly so.

 

“What I was about to say,” Baekhyun says against the skin of Yixing's neck, “is that you have no idea how good you look when you come undone.”

 

Yixing hums, content and sleepy, despite the way Baekhyun’s breath tickles his neck. His hands wander up and down Baekhyun’s back, and he does as he thought of earlier, turning to bury his face in the soft, fragrant mess of Baek’s hair. He’s far too comfortable, here, beneath Baekhyun, with Baekhyun. Sharing warmth and sharing space. They've only met a few times, now, but Yixing can certainly get used to the way this feels. 

 

A little while passes before Baekhyun lifts up on his elbows. His face looks sleepy, his hairline a bit damp, and Yixing surges up to fuse them together in yet another kiss. 

 

“Shower?” Baekhyun asks, voice soft. His eyes are still closed from the kiss, dozy and hazy, and Yixing smiles to himself. 

 

“Yeah, alright.” Baekhyun rolls off him, then, both of them groaning. Yixing points his toes to stretch his legs, stretches his arms above his head. Baekhyun watches on, completely unashamed of his wandering eyes. Yixing hums, blinking sleepily up at the younger boy. Who’s still so soft, so pretty with his messy sex hair and Yixing’s favourite shirt sticking to him with sweat. “Lunch after?”

 

“Lunch, like, every day.”

 

And Yixing laughs, because he wholeheartedly agrees. 

**Author's Note:**

> -naturally, they're meant to be together. this is MY FIC after all  
> -yixing eats too much cake at baekbeom's bday  
> -baek kisses his tummy better
> 
> Twitter: bbhsteeth  
> Tumblr: taetaeofficial


End file.
